Una Tarde de Estudios
by Anacahona
Summary: Fin de semana y el trio estudia en la sala comun mientras afuera un frio glacial los priva de mejor diversion. Super cortito, producto de un reto en TotallyHarry&Hermione.


**Reto #1 de TotallyHarry&Hermione**

**Genero: **Comedia

**Extension: **Ilimitado

**Personajes: **Harry, Hermione y Ron

**Situacion: **Sala comun Gryffindor

**Frases: **"Eres la peor persona que he conocido nunca" "Te lo vuelvo a repetir..."

**Contiene Lemmon: **No

**Condicion Excepcional: **Harry y Hermione estan sentados en el sofa frente al fuego y Ron esta haciendo los deberes en la silla, mientras se balancea. Hermione y Harry le dicen que no lo haga, hasta que finalmente se cae.

**

* * *

**

**Una Tarde de Estudios **

Era fin de semana y los jardines de Hogwarts se encontraban cubiertos por la nieve, dando así un aspecto blanquecino a todo deredor. La temperatura había bajado tanto, que hasta las lechuzas se negaban a entregar correspondencia y, en cambio, se acurrucaban unas con otras en la lechuceria dándose así mutuo calor. Por tal razón todos habían optado por pasar el tiempo dentro del antiguo castillo, en lugar de salir y arriesgarse a convertirse en una estatua de hielo. Y así fue que Harry, Hermione y Ron vinieron a parar a la sala comun de Gryffindor, en pleno fin de semana, y para colmo... estudiando...

"Ron: si sigues meciéndote de esa manera, te vas a reventar..." -Había dicho Hermione con tono regañón, mientras Harry los miraba un tanto aburrido.

Ambos, Hermione y Harry, se encontraban sentados en un mullido sofá que quedaba justo en frente de la fogata. Ron por su parte había decidido sentarse frente a ellos en una silla y, por inquieto, había comenzado a balancearse en ella como si de una mecedora se tratara.

"Que va..." –Había respondido Ron y, sin seguir los consejos de su amiga, siguió meciéndose.

Hermione le dirigió una mirada de reproche y volvió a concentrarse en su libro. Harry por su parte miraba hacia la ventana... _"Fin de semana y... estudiando... como me gustaria salir y montar mi zaeta, volar por los aires, sentir el viento golpeando mi cara, ver desde lo alto como Hogwarts se pierde de vista entre las nubes mientras Hermione..."_

"¡Harry!" –Habia gritado Ron.

Harry del susto brincó de su asiento y su primera reacción fue mirar a Hermione, que lo miraba un tanto preocupada, y luego a Ron que lo miraba como si de un fenómeno se tratara.

"¿Q- qué pasa?" –Había preguntado nerviosamente Harry, evitando a toda costa mirar a Hermione.

"¿Pero en qué rayos pensabas?" –Había preguntado Ron.

"¿De qué hablas?" –Había atinado a responder nerviosamente Harry mientras que su rostro comenzaba a tomar un alarmante tono rojizo y sentía la mirada de Hermione fija en él.

"Nada amigo" –Contestó Ron– "Sólo decía que el día está perfecto para hacer helados..."

"Y honestamente Ron..." –Había comenzado a decir Hermione mientras ponía sus ojos en blanco y hacía un gesto negativo con la cabeza- "si a eso le llamas un chiste..."

"Se volverá verano de la noche a la mañana..." -Completó Harry, contento y aliviado al usar eso como válvula de escape y desviar la atención hacia Ron, evitando así más preguntas acerda de en qué estaba pensando minutos antes.

Ron por su parte hizo un divertido gesto de indiferencia hacia los comentarios de Harry y Hermione, y continuó meciéndose mientras se esforzaba por concentrarse y pasar de la misma frase que venia releyendo hacía horas.

"Te lo vuelvo a repetir, Ron: si sigues meciendote así te vas a caer..." –Le advirtió por segunda vez Hermione, mientras Ron nuevamente la ignoraba y seguía meciendose.

"Ron..." –Habia dicho Harry luego de fijarse en que una de las patas traseras de la silla de Ron estaba agrietada y cedía peligrosamente con cada balanceo- "creo que deberias hacerle caso por una vez a Hermione..."

Pero Ron no hizo caso, siguio balanceandoce como si de un columpio se tratara y de repente, para asombro de Ron, diversión de Harry y hastío de Hermione, estaba tirado en el suelo, con cara de _"¿Y cómo rayos llegue yo aquí?"_ .

"Lo digo y lo sostengo: eres la peor persona que he conocido nunca, Ron..."

Dijo lacónicamente Hermione, mientras observaba a Harry que, entre risas, trataba inutilmente de ayudar a su amigo. Y asi fue que un aburrido fin de semana de principios de invierno pasó a convertirse en el preámbulo a una noche de risas que quedaría grabada para siempre en la memoria de nuestro querido Trio de Oro.

FIN


End file.
